Our last summer
by eleanor9707
Summary: Imaginar a una familia de magos numerosa, teniendo en cuenta que son los weasley. Después imaginar que deciden irse de vacaciones todos juntos, además con una esposa/cuñada/nuera embarazada de 8 meses, añadir después a tres novio-as/cuñados-as/nueros-as
1. Chapter 1

**Our last summer**

Bueno, aquí presento un nuevo fict. Espero que os guste, y bueno, que me dejéis reviews obviamente.

Esta historia ha surgido de repente, es una historia algo loca, y (creo yo) bastante entretenida.

Pero bueno, sois vosotros/as, ávidos lectores los que tendréis que juzgar.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a una que ya sabemos y que no me importaría ser.

Trata del verano después de la batalla de Hogwarts, no el de ese mismo año, sino del del siguiente. Cuando Ginny termina Hogwarts.

Imaginar a una familia de magos numerosa, teniendo en cuenta que son los weasley.

Después imaginar que deciden irse de vacaciones todos juntos, además con una esposa/cuñada/nuera embarazada de 8 meses, añadir después a tres novio-as/cuñados-as/nueros-as y colocar a todos en una paradisíaca isla de Grecia.

IMAGINAR EL DESASTRE.

ALLA VA EL PRIMER CAPITULO!!!

**Capitulo1: planes de vacaciones.**

Era el día 30 de junio y la familia Weasley al completo estaba reunida en la madriguera. Harry y Hermione, pues también eran considerados miembros de la familia, y Angelina Jonson, quien acababa de empezar a salir con George también estaba allí, ya que disfrutaban de una comida familiar en un soleado día de verano.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny acababan de terminar su séptimo y ultimo curso en Hogwarts, Harry, quien no había vuelto al colegio para cursar su ultimo curso tras la batalla de Hogwarts, al contrario de Ron y Hermione, había entrado directamente a la oficina de aurores (siendo el mas joven de la historia) se había dedicado a encerrar en atrapar a los mortifagos que aun se escondían tras la caída de su señor.

Su carrera llevaba un camino vertiginoso y nadie se sorprendería si fuera nombrado jefe de aurores en breve. Vivía en Grimmauld Place con Kreacher y se hacían mutua compañía al vivir en una casa tan grande. Al contrario de lo esperado, vivir en Grimmauld place ya no era algo desagradable: al contrario, ahora que harry habia renovado la casa, toda pintada de blanco inmaculado, muebles nuevos… en fin estaba totalmente cambiada.

Ron habia decidido hacerse socio de George y juntos manejarian la exitosa empresa de bromas, ya tenian planes para abrir sucursales por toda Europa mágica.

Hermione iba a entrar al ministerio recomendadísima por la profesora Mcgonagald, aun no sabia qué quería hacer.

Ginny era otra cosa, tenía clarísimo lo que iba a hacer. Habia sido fichada por nada mas y nada menos que por las Holyhead Harpies.

-Mamá, esta vez te has superado – dijo Percy totalmente lleno de la maravillosa comida de su madre.

-Gracias querido- dijo molly cariñosamente sonriendo a su hijo.

Acababan de terminar y molly, Angelina y Hermione estaban recogiendo la mesa.

-Non! Hegmione, no te lleves el souflé!

Fleur se aferraba con ansias a su plato de souflé. No dejaba de meter la cucharilla en el plato, solo le faltaba lamer el plato.

-Dios Fleur, nunca te habría imaginado así.. – Comento Ginny estupefacta. No todos los días veía a su estirada cuñada comportarse así, y menos por comida, pero el embarazo no le estaba sentando muy bien.

-Ya se que soy patética, pego no puedo pagag de comeg!

-No te preocupes cariño, es normal en esta etapa del embarazo- la tranquilizo Molly.

-Puff, pues después de ver a fleur de este panorama dudo mucho que valla a ser madre. – Comento Ginny con una mueca burlona.

-Humf! Ya veremos lo que harás tú cuando te toque.

-Repito Fleur, yo no voy a quedarme embarazada. Paso de ponerme como una vaca y perder el tipo.

Los hombres al ver que era una conversación femenina, decidieron irse de allí, o mas bien, huir. Harry el primero, pues se sentía un poco incomodo oyendo a Ginny decir eso, cuando estaban frente a toda la familia Weasley incluyendo a los hermanos celosos que hacia poco habían descubierto que salían juntos.

-Y no piensas ser madre nunca? – Preguntó Angie al quedarse solas en la terraza.

-Tampoco eso, pero digo que no pienso ser madre tan joven como mi cuñadita aquí. – contestó la hermosa pelirroja.

-Oh, cállate! No sabes lo que te depagagá la vida. – Le dijo la espectacular francesa, que a pesar de estar embarazada de 8 meses seguía tan hermosa como siempre, incluso más, a pesar de estar enorme.

-Uu.., que filosófica estás hoy Fleur..

-Oh, cállate Angeline! No estoy con ganas de aguantagos a ti y a Ginny dugante el resto del vegano! Me queda 1 mes de embagazo y no voy a pasag ese mes aguantándoos.

-Pues lo siento mi vida, pero creo que vas a tener que aguantarles. Creo que ya hemos encontrado el momento para irnos todos juntos de vacaciones, tenemos las agendas libres. – dijo Bill, su marido, que acababa de salir a acompañar a las mujeres.

Pues organizar el viaje va a ser una verdadera odisea, pensó Hermione al contemplar el panorama ante sus narices.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El siguiente capitulo viene pronto, será mucho más largo, lo prometo.

Bueno, dejar reviews si os ha gustado al menos un poco, que solo es una pequeña presentación, lo bueno viene pronto, jeje. Me animarían a seguir.

Un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí llega el segundo capitulo, dejar reviews!

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece salvo los inventados por mi!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2: puesta a punto.**

Hacer la maleta para irse de viaje nunca es algo fácil, pero sino que se lo dijeran a Hermione.

-Y solo me queda meter el perfume y el neceser estará listo..¡Hermione! Me estas escuchando?!

-mm.. Sí, claro que sí.

-No mientas, hace un rato que no me escuchas! - Se quejó Ginny, quien pensaba que escucharle numerar todas y cada una de las cosas que se iba a llevar de viaje era algo indispensable. –Hermione, te necesito aquí conmigo en este momento tan importante! Si me dejo algo aquí será tu culpa! Y yo no controlo los hechizos domésticos!

-Claro, y supongo que me lo recordarás toda la vida verdad?

-Exacto! Si es que eres tan lista…

La castaña suspiró, quería mucho a Ginny, pero en esos momentos se volvía insoportable.

-Oye, Que yo todavía ni he empezado mi maleta, y estoy aquí, en tu casa, ayudándote a hacer TU maleta.

Ginny rió, en esos momentos se volvía insoportable, y lo sabía, y Hermione estaba siempre ahí ayudándole.

-Porqué no dejamos esto y vamos a tu casa a hacer tu maleta? Te prometo que no te culparé si luego no encuentro mi champú.

-Y esas repentinas ganas de ayudarme?

-Oye! No lo digas así que parece que soy una egoísta! De todas formas le diré a mi madre que me ayude a la noche, tengo que ir a hacer de niñera, le prometí a Andrómeda que cuidaría de Teddy mientras ella va al médico.

-Oooo! No decías que no querías ser madre?

-Una cosa es ser madre, y otra cuidar de Teddy. Lo adoro, y me encanta pasar tiempo con él.- Mientras decía esto se ponía la chaqueta.

-Si es que eres prácticamente su madrina!- Se rió Hermione al salir del dormitorio.

-Pues sí, y me encanta! Principalmente por el padrino.

-Jajajaja!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Señor Potter, podría hablar un minuto con usted?

-Dime Jackson.

Harry estaba a punto de salir de su oficina e ir a cuidar a Teddy, después de un día de trabajo muy aburrido de firmar papeles y revisar fichas.

-Todos los compañeros creemos que debería tomarse unos días de descanso, lleva mucho tiempo trabajando muy duro y no debería estresarse.

"Si es que no hay persona más pelota que Jackson Daniels" pensó Harry, cualquier cosa para quedar bien delante de su jefe, su héroe.

-No hace falta que os preocupéis por mí. Mañana mismo me voy de vacaciones con la familia de mi novia.

- oh! Espero que se lo pase muy bien señor! Y si perdona la indiscreción, adonde van?

-A Zafora, una pequeña isla griega. Pasaremos allí un par de semanas, por lo que si hay alguna emergencia o necesitáis ayuda, no dudes en avisarme a mi hotel. Es muggle, pero me he asegurado de que mi habitación tenga chimenea. Toma la dirección.

Le pasó una nota donde tenía apuntada la dirección de su habitación en el hotel.

-Muchas gracias señor, por confiar en mí. Le aseguro que no habrá ningún problema, deja al equipo en buenas manos. – Jackson le sonrió ampliamente e hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Harry se carcajeó y salio del departamento de aurores, no sin antes ser saludado con coquetería de parte de las secretarias.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-No quiego ir!!

-Por dios Fleur deja de comportarte así!- Se quejó su marido exasperado. Su mujer se paseaba por la habitación deshaciendo las maletas como una niña caprichosa que no quería ir al colegio.

-Es que entiéndeme! No tengo ninguna gana de ig a ninguna pagte así de enogme, y no! No me mires así, no es pog que esté gogda, sino que casi no puedo movegme, en apenas una semana voy a PARIG!

-Cariño, si no quieres ir, claro que me quedaré cuidándote, pero el sanador dijo que necesitabas relajarte, y tomar aire fresco. Que mejor manera de hacerlo que no en una pequeña, paradisíaca isla de Grecia donde tomar el sol, y olvidarse del mundo, y te prometo que no me separaré de ti. Te sentará bien. – Le dijo esto mientras le tomaba el rostro dulcemente, y le besó con amor.

-Está bien. Igué, pego a regañadientes..

Bill se rió, si es que tenía un poder de convicción…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Aquí llega la escoba Teddy! Abre la boquita!

El joven Ted abrió su pequeña boquita y Ginny pudo meter la cuchara con la papilla de frutas.

-Ummm! Que rico verdad corazón? -Le decía la hermosa joven mientras le sonreía con ternura.

El pequeño rió y su pelo se tornó del mismo tono rojizo del pelo de Ginny. Ginny se enterneció profundamente ante este gesto y lo abrazó elevándolo en el aire.

-Pero qué pillo eres!

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa de la señora Tonks, y ginny con Teddy en brazos fue a abrir. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su novio que le sonreía con cariño.

-Tío Haggy!- Chilló Teddy emocionado mientras su padrino lo alzaba riendo.

-Y tú que haces aquí? No tenías que estar trabajando!

-Vaya! Cuantas ganas de verme!

-Calla tonto.- Le dijo Ginny coqueta mientras lo arrastraba al interior de la casa.- Me encanta que me sorprendas así.

Harry rió y siguió a Ginny hasta el salón con Ted en brazos. Dejó al pequeño en el suelo donde estaban sus numerosos juguetes comprados por el propio Harry. El joven se sentó en el sofá con su novia y la abrazó.

-No quiero parecer entrometida, pero y esta repentina escapada del trabajo señor auror?

-Oye, ni que fuera un obseso del trabajo como Percy.

- Pues últimamente trabajas más que él! Y eso es decir mucho.- Protestó Ginny con un puchero.

Harry se rió y besó a su preciosa novia en la nariz.

-Eso pienso remediarlo. A partir de ahora no trabajaré tanto, pasaré más tiempo contigo.

-Enserio?

-Te lo prometo. En cuanto volvamos de Grecia me pasaré el día pegado a ti. No me podrás despegar ni con un hechizo.

Ginny rió con ganas mientras Harry le hacía cosquillas. Se giró y le besó apasionadamente, y Harry no tardó en responderle. Al poco tiempo acabaron tumbados en el sofá con Harry encima, acariciándose.

De pronto Teddy que se sentía un poco apartado gateó hasta el sofá y empezó a tirar del vestido de Ginny.

Esta se empezó a reír y contagió a harry.

-Que pasa renacuajo? Tu también quieres mimitos?

Le levantó y le puso en el sofá con él y Ginny, mientras el niño reía feliz y ambos enamorados le hacían carantoñas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-George, no se si esto va ha salir bien. Dos semanas enteras con tu familia… No se si le gusto mucho a tu madre.- Le decía Angelina preocupada, mientras su novio y recientemente compañero de piso, hacía su maleta.

-Cariño, no te preocupes por nada, toda la familia te adora, incluida mi madre.

-Buf, no se qué decirte, que esto de que vivamos en pecado no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

-Angie, mi madre es un poco anticuada, pero le molaría mucho menos que su "niño bonito" se casara tan joven.

Angie se quedó paralizada, nunca habían hablado de matrimonio, y eso que ahora vivían juntos.

-George, tú.. te importaría casarte conmigo?- Le preguntó ella vacilante.

George, que hablar de esos temas tan serios lo ponían incómodo, la miró perplejo.

-Pues, no se, creo que no. Al fin y al cabo vivimos juntos, lo que es casi lo mismo, no?

-Sí, yo creo lo mismo.- Dijo la morena nerviosa por tan comprometedora conversación.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo mirando a su novia mientras ella se daba la vuelta. Nunca lo había pensado seriamente. Quizá no sería algo tan descabellado, su época de mujeriego había pasado junto a la guerra, junto a la muerte de su hermano gemelo, su mejor amigo, una parte de él. Y había encontrado la estabilidad y el amor junto a la mismísima Angelina, la exnovia de Fred.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras, en la madriguera, los señores Weasley conversaban sobre sus próximas vacaciones.

-Oh cariño, yo creo que estas semanas les van a sentar muy bien a los muchachos. Necesitan relajarse y pasar tiempo juntos, toda la familia unida.- Decía la rechoncha señora Weasley a su marido.

-Sí, tienes razón, solo espero que este viaje no empeore la situación. Claro que no ocurrirá eso, además, me he propuesto conocer más a mis yernas. Lo pasaremos divinamente!

Su marido que no creía lo mismo, suspiró. Si es que dos semanas en un rincón recóndito del mundo, todos los Weasley con sus respectivas parejas y con Fleur embarazadísima, no saldría bien. Él ya no estaba para esos trotes.

-Y al final cómo hemos quedado?- Preguntó Molly mientras hacís un complicado movimiento de varita para cerrar su baúl.

-Mañana a las siete de la mañana aquí, en la madriguera. Cogeremos unos "taxirris" de esos e iremos al "Aeropuerto" cogeremos unos de esos aviones de esos y llegaremos a Grecia, a un hotel muggle.

-Y quien se a encargado de la organización de semejante evento?

-Pues tu hijo Percy querida, quien sino.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, ya esta el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, y bueno, dejarme algún review!

El siguiente capitulo se empieza a animar. El viaje y la llegada al hotel. Que podrá ocurrir en un avión todos estos locos juntos?

Bueno, contestaciones a los reviews:

**-DikateCullen: **Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste! De verdad que para mí es muy importante! Y en cuanto a lo de Ginny, no tardará en cambiar de opinión… UnBesote!

-**Isire: **Tienes razón,la que van a armar…jajaja! Me gusta que te guste! Nos leemos!

-**azul obscuro:** Bueno, aquí te dejo este capítulillo. Ojalá sigas leyendo!

-**ninnypotter:** Estoy abrumada por la cantidad de reviews! Me emociona muchísimo! En cuanto a tu pregunta, creo que en este capítulo queda bastante claro!

-**susy snape**: Muchísimas gracias por el review! Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando! UnBeso

-**xhyllemitta:** Bueno, mucho más largo tampoco es, pero es un comienzo! Muchísimas gracias por gustarte tanto, me saltan lagrimillas de la emoción. Nos leemos!


End file.
